iSurvive in America
by Simply Magestic
Summary: The entire Shugo Chara gang is invited to America to appear on iCarly! Read on to experience their adventures. This is TADAMUTO, RIMAHIKO, KUTAU, YAIRI, and SEDDIE. Read and Review! I am open to criticism, too!
1. The Flight

**iCarly- Shugo Chara Version**

_Amu's POV_ m

"And can you explain to me WHY I' stuck sitting here?" I murmured, looking to my left and right. Kiddy King was sitting at my left waving like a dummy and Kitty Cat was smirking around at my right side. And I had to deal with it for "only" thirteen hours.

Okay, here's the deal. An American celebrity, Carly Shay, and her friends Sam and Freddie, had invited the legendary Seiyo Academy guardians to America to be on her web show because of Utau being a famous idol. So now I was stuck in an AirJapan airplane in economy class next to Tadase and Ikuto for what would seem like an eternity.

Rima didn't look too happy about the plane ride, either. "Amu," she said, vexed. "Who chose these seating arrangements? And, for crying out loud! Why did you make me sit next to Purple Head for a whole thirteen hours? He's annoying the living daylights out of me." Nagihiko, who was sitting next to Rima, just smiled his "annoyingly" sweet smile at her, making her face turn a little pink. She glared at her "frenemy," and he facetiously stuck his tongue out at her.

Kairi didn't mind the seating arrangement a lot, but Yaya, who was next to him, wasn't letting him study. I mean, who tries to study in an airplane? Like, seriously. Yaya pouted. "Kairi doesn't wanna play with Yaya, Amu-chi! He's no fun! Yaya wants to sit next to Utau-chan!" I told her, "Yaya, I'm sorry, but it's too late to change seats now. Here, why don't you eat this?" I handed her a crushed lollipop that I had found in my pocket a minute ago. Yaya beamed, unwrapping it and stuffing it in her mouth. "THANKS, AMU-CHI!" she squealed, and I knew she was satisfied.

Utau was sitting next to Kukai, and the two were having a peanut-eating contest with the little bags of peanuts that the air hostess had given them. After they finished one bag, they would incessantly ask the air hostess for more with the excuse to treat a celebrity well. They seemed perfectly content and competitive, so I didn't need to worry about them. The guardian characters were playing hand games, except for Miki, who was sketching a picture of the airplane, and Kiseki, who was complaining about the "peasant-like" airplane circumstances.

Then, an announcement came. It said that the flight was about to begin and reviewed some safety rules.

The plane started rolling on the ground. It became faster...faster...

I could feel myself going up and could hardly hear myself screech. Yaya's squeals were audible even through the deafening airplane noise, and she looked like she was going to choke on her lollipop. I squeezed my eyes shut for a split second before I glanced at Tadase, who was still waving to me like an idiot. Ikuto was still wearing his cool smirk. Shaking my head, I rolled my eyes and squeezed my eyes shut again, trying to take my mind off the airplane.

After about ten minutes, the airplane was steady. I called, "Hey, Rima!" Rima looked at me and mouthed the word "SOS," as she pointed at Nagihiko. He was smiling at her with his headphones on. I shook my head and smiled at her, and she face-palmed. Yaya was playing with the guardian characters, and Kairi was trying to sleep. It was ten o'clock in the night, after all. Utau and Kukai were entertaining themselves with card games. Tadase was reading one of those "classic" books, and Ikuto was sleeping and...HEY! WHY WAS HE LEANING HIS HEAD ON ME? UGH! But I have to admit, he was kind of cute. I shook him off, and he awoke, smirking. "Hey, Amu," he said in his cool tone, and I couldn't help but turn as pink as my hair. I heard Yaya whisper to the charas, "Yaya thinks that Amu-chi likes him!" I muttered to her, "Shut up!"

I decided to go to sleep. It was getting late. I drifted off into the world of dreams with unicorns...rainbows...sunshine...Tadase and Ikuto...

The next thing I knew, I woke up at four-thirty in the morning to hear Yaya screeching, "Hey! Hey, wake up, everybody! Because guess what?! WE'RE HERE!"

_We were in America. _


	2. In America

_**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the preceding chapter, and I hope you'll enjoy this one, too! Read and Review! **_

_Amu's POV_

I quickly straightened up. "We-we're in AMERICA?!" I shouted, unbuckling my belt. Tadase and Ikuto were in a long line to get out of the plane. I muttered, "So many people...and I'm not good at English either!" I got up and got into line, bumping into an American boy and gasping, "Gomenasai!" He looked at me, perplexed. Oh, come on. These people don't know Japanese! I entertained myself by talking to Rima, who was cranky after having to sit next to Nagihiko, but content because the ride was finally over. After a long time, the long line was finally over, and everyone filed into the airport. I took one look at it and gasped. It was so pretty! Yaya squealed, "Yaya is hungry!" Everybody stared at us. I tried to cover it up with whatever I had learned in English class. "We is very, very sorry...my friends and watashi am Japanese...my friend Yaya am a wannabe baby," I stuttered. Oh, come! I missed the conjugation again, and I accidentally used 'watashi' instead of 'me.' Wait...was it 'me' or 'I?' An American teenage girl with blonde hair and blue eyes ran up to me and said, "Kow-nee-chee-wah! Wah-ta-shee likes anime!" It was a failed attempt of saying 'konichiwa, I like anime.' I told her in English, "Hello! Me...Has to go! Sayonara!" I grabbed my friends and ran off to the nearest café, embarrassed about my English blunders.

Utau and Kukai were disappointed that they didn't sell any ramen, but they had a bagel eating contest. Yaya had hot chocolate, but Kairi resorted to the veggie salad to avoid hypoglycemia. Tadase, Ikuto, and Nagihiko each ate chocolate chip cookies, and Rima and I split a large strawberry banana smoothie. The charas had honey roasted cashews, which were small enough for them to eat.

After we each finished eating, everyone wanted to go shopping, so we each went to different stores and promised to meet at McDonalds. I eagerly scuttled off to the gift, my charas trailing behind me. I bought myself a t-shirt that said "I LOVE SEATTLE" on it and a mug with a picture of the most adorable guinea pig printed on it. For my charas, I bought a small pack of Skittles. I looked in my pockets to see if I had any money left, but I had blown $12 on the shirt and $3 on the chocolate. Apparently I should have brought more than $15, because I badly wanted one of those adorable monkey pillows! After digging through my backpack, I finally found $2 and a dime in the side pocket, but that wasn't enough for the pillow. Sighing, I shoved the money back into my backpack and went to the candy store to buy something I could afford for $2, because I was still a little hungry. Guess who I saw there? Yaya, of course! She was holding three massive bags of candy, stuffing chocolate in her face. She squealed, "Hi, Amu-chi!" Shaking my head, I muttered, "Yaya... isn't that a little..."

There was nothing for $2, so I walked to McDonalds. Kukai, Utau, and Tadase were already there. Kukai was holding a soccer ball and two ramen bowls. Utau was holding a Melrose Jewelers bag and a packet of instant ramen noodles and a pack of chopsticks. Tadase, on the other hand, was wearing a plastic crown from the toy store. All the charas were now playing tag. I shook my head as I prepared for Yaya stampeding into the store, still holding and eating her candy. "HEY, PEOPLE!" she shouted between bites of chocolate. We all giggled nervously, and I was impressed by how much candy one could eat. Tadase said uncertainly, "Y-yuiki-san, are you okay?" Yaya stuffed another chocolate in her mouth and handed one to Pepe. "Yaya's always okay!" she said in a bubbly fashion. Rima came in, holding a bag of gag manga. Kusukusu was giggling profusely as she was reading a gag manga that Rima was holding open. I told her, "Hi, Rima!" Rima looked up at me and said, "What's up, Amu?" I said, "OMG! LOOK AT THE ADORABLE MUG I BOUGHT!" I held up my mug, thinking she'd like it. She just shrugged like the passive girl she was. Kairi stumbled through the door holding a colossal stack of books and a box of metallic samurai action figures.

Nagihiko walked in, holding an iPod case that had an American flag pattern on it. He said, "Hello, everybody! What time are Carly-san, Sam-san and Freddie-san coming?" I shrugged, and Utau said, "Leave the speaking English part to me because I already know a lot. Amu, don't mess up the conjugations again, please." A beeping noise came out of Utau's pocket, as she picked up her phone, putting it to her ear. "Hello?" she said in English. "Yes. You are coming one hour later?" The muffled sound of a girl speaking came out of the phone. "Okay. I will wait with friends. Good-bye!" She snapped her phone shut. Wow, she had impressive English! "Guys, they're picking us up an hour later. It's lunchtime anyway. Let's order lunch here!" she said, pointing to the McDonalds menu. We all agreed. Utau walked up to the waitress and said, "My friends and me want cheese burgers with a large fries, please." The waitress was a slim, young-looking woman with straight, dark brown hair and blue eyes. She smiled. "Are you a foreigner?" she said sweetly. Utau nodded, pointing to all of us. "We are Japanese," she said. The woman nodded and smiled. "That's nice! I am also a foreigner from France. Here are your burgers. No drinks, right? Well, here you go. Have a nice day, everyone! _A bientot! _Ah, sorry. That means 'see you soon' in French. Good-bye, though!" Utau took the burgers and fries and paid for them, handing us each a paper bag that contained our cheeseburgers. She handed the pack of fries to the charas. Wow, this was the first American entrée I have eaten!

Half an hour later, everyone had finished eating. Utau looked at her black rhinestone-bordered watch and said, "Guys, we have half an hour left. Let's go do something." We went to the seat area, and everyone did their own thing. Yaya ate candy and colored in her coloring book and even offered candy to Kairi, who was reading some books he bought. Even he couldn't resist one of Yaya's organic chocolates! The rest of us played card games, except for Rima, who read her gag manga, and Nagihiko, who listened to music and read one of Kairi's books.

Fifteen minutes later, Utau said, "Guys, we have only ten minutes left. Why don't you all start packing up?" Packing everything up took about one minute, and we walked to the terminal where Carly and the others promised to pick us up. The walk took about five minutes. At the terminal, there was a myriad of people. Eventually, we saw a girl with brown hair and sunglasses. She was holding a big pink poster with the words, "HELLO TO THE SINGER H. UTAU, H. AMU, H. TADASE, T. IKUTO, M. RIMA, Y. YAYA, S. KUKAI, F. NAGIHIKO, and S. KAIRI!" I can't read English very well yet, so Utau read it to us. We ran over to the girl, who was standing next to a tomboyish-looking blonde with sunglasses and a red-and-black checkered beanie and a brown-haired boy with sunglasses. We ran over to them and Utau said, "Carly? Sam? Freddie? Is that you?" The girl with brown hair nodded. "Hi, guys! We're just in disguise so no fans can see our identity and glomp us. Let's go!" We walked outside to see a taxi and Sam's red and black van that had her name on the license plate. In the taxi, we were able to seat me, Tadase, Ikuto, Rima, and Nagihiko. Everyone else went in the van because it was larger. I was stuck between my two crushes Tadase and Ikuto again, and unfortunately (at least for her), Rima was stuck next to Nagihiko. "Why ALWAYS me?" she muttered fiercely. "I'd rather sit next to even that girly king Tadase." Tadase looked at Rima peculiarly, not saying anything. I hissed,"Rima! That's not a very nice thing to say! Can you apologize to Nagihiko and Tadase-kun?" Rima glared at me."You're not my mom, Amu," she muttered indignantly. I glanced at Nagihiko, who smiled and said, "It is fine, Rima-chan. You don't need to apologize." Tadase uncertainly smiled and murmured, "Y-yes..."

Rima said, "I'm tired, Amu. I had a sleepless night." I nodded. "I think we all are, Rima. Why don't you wait until we get home so you can have a nap?" She nodded and closed her eyes. Five minutes later, we reached Carly's house. Sam's van pulled up. Everyone jumped out of their vehicles, waving at the people in the other vehicle. Nagihiko paid our driver. Then Carly gestured to us, and everybody met up in her house. It was so pretty! There was a laid-back man on the couch, and he was whistling and painting a huge robot made out of toothpicks. Miki, who was interested in those things, murmured, "Fascinating!" She took out her sketchpad and a pencil. Carly looked in the charas' direction and turned pale. Her mouth fell open. "G-guys..." she muttered to Sam and Freddie, pointing at the charas. Sam screamed like a man, and Freddie whispered, "Oh...oh, man...what are those FAIRIES?"

_They were able to see our charas. _

**Hello everyone! I hope you liked this story thus far. I have no reviews yet, but I hope for some. When I get ONE review, I will update faster! Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I will update! Bye! **


	3. The X Egg

**Hello everyone! Thanks for your continued support for this story. I've been busy lately. Well, here's the third chapter... hope u enjoy!**

_**CARLY'S POV**_

Oh, GOD! The Japanese pop star's friends have these little fairies following them! Spencer was clearly confused and unable to see them. He said, "Um... enjoy...!" as he ran upstairs. Freddie and Sam fell onto the couch, and I clutched my chest. "I-it can't be..." A girl with dyed-pink hair said, "Carly, Sam, Freddie... you see the charas?" I wheezed, "If those fairies following you everywhere are called 'charas,' then... yeah." Sam said, "Oh god...nervous breakdown..." she raced to my refrigerator and shoved yesterday's leftover bacon into her mouth. I said, "Sam! Don't mess up the cupcakes!" Freddie, Sam, and I had made chocolate cupcakes for the guests. I trotted to the refrigerator to save the cupcakes and tried to act as if I didn't see those faires, setting the cakes on the coffee table. Freddie said, "We made cupcakes for you, guys. Enjoy!" An adorable girl with copper-colored pigtails and a 'chara' that looked like a baby squealed, "CUPCAKES!" The girl stuffed a whole cupcake in her mouth at once. Everyone gave her weird looks. A boy with glasses and sleek dark green hair muttered, "Ace..." She looked at him, ready to pout. "No! I'm not gonna get hyper-glo-whatchamacallit!" She stuffed another cupcake in her mouth, and the boy's cheeks slightly turned pink at her cute expression. Everyone laughed endearingly and helped themselves to cupcakes.

Sam said, "So, Utah..." Utau cut her off. "My name's _Utau_, not Utah." Sam said, "Whatever, Utahu..." Utau said, "U-TA-U. NOT Utah, and NOT Utahu. U-TA-U. That's now way to treat a pop star." Kukai laughed heartily, and Sam rolled her eyes. "Anyway, OOH-TAH-OOH, what are those FREAKY FAIRIES following you around?" Utau looked at the girl with bright pink hair and punk clothes. "Amu, tell them." Amu said, "The charas are pretty much what you want to be, and they come from the egg." She cocked her head at her four charas, themed heart, spade, clover, and diamond. "Ran is my athletic dream, Miki is my artistic dream, Su is my ladylike dream, and Dia is my dream to shine and be who I want to be. If you can see one, you will soon have one! Everyone, tell them your name and your chara's name."

After everyone introduced themselves and their charas, Miki said, "I sense an X-egg!" Freddie said, "A what-egg?" I said, "Yeah, what is an X-egg?" Nagihiko said, "It's basically when you give up on your dream, and your chara puts an X on itself." Sam said, "Trouble... dang it!" She tossed her bacon aside. "What're we gonna do about it, OO-TAH-OO?" Utau said, "Just watch. Everyone! My heart, unlock!" Everyone shouted, "My heart, unlock!" In a flash, they were all covered in light. It was like magic. They pulled eggs into their heart. Dia told Amu, "Transform with me, this X-egg is going to be really big."

Everyone transformed into different "costumes" with cute names. Utau was in a cute devil outfit as Lunatic Charm. Tadase was Platinum Royal, Ikuto was Black Lynx, Rima was Clown Drop, and so many transformations I lost track. Although I remember Amu's was Amulet Diamond... everyone ran outside to the pavement. Freddie and Sam stayed inside to watch, and I stood in the doorway to see what was going on.

Dia said inside Amu, "I think it's a mixture of all the sad eggs in town." Amu said, "Ah... just when I thought our days of fighting are over." The egg shot a black soccer ball at Utau, which she blocked with her trident. It shot a black textbook at Yaya, which the cute nerd, Kairi, deflected. "Ace!" he shouted as the ball bounced off his samurai sword. "Don't hyperventilate, you're wasting energy... CALM DOWN," he instructed her. She squealed. "Kairi saved Yaya?!" Rima sent juggling pins at the egg, making it split into hundreds of tiny eggs. Nagi said, "Good job, Rima-chan!" But the egg gathered up again and sent black waves at Amu. Ikuto blocked them with his Slash Claw in his smexy cat outfit. Kukai somehow managed to split the egg again. But it shot another beam at Amu, and this time, nobody deflected it. She landed on the ground. She was so weakened, she could hardly get up. Rima said, "Amu... are you going to be fine?"

Before anyone could crowd around her, she said, "Don't wait for me! I'm all right! The egg is more important! Utau, just DO IT!" Tadase ran over to her. "But-" Amu kissed Tadase on the cheek, and he blushed furiously. She said, "I'll be fine, Tadase-kun... Utau, NOW!" Utau said, "Il, El! Switch out!" She started sparkling furiously, and then a cute angel outfit replaced her sexy devil outfit. She started to rise slowly into the sky. "Character transformation: Seraphic Charm!" She slowly brought her arms above her head, then started singing the sweetest lullaby I have ever heard. Her feathery wings sparkled and flew in the wind. "Angel Cradle!" Feathers poured out of the sky, and the eggs eventually turned white and flew away. I whispered, "What a capable pop star..." Everyone sighed in relief, transforming back into their usual selves. Now that the egg issue was out of the way, everyone ran to Amu. "Hinamori! Hang in there!" shouted Kukai. Yaya shouted, "Don't die, Amu-chi!" Ikuto said, "Amu, shall I carry you?" Amu drew back, blushing. "N-no! I'm totally fine, Ikuto..." She trailed off, then pulled herself up. "Totally OK! See?" We all ran into the house. Sam and Freddie said in unison, "That was SO COOL!" They glared at each other. "Stop doing that!" they said in unison again, then burst out laughing.

I asked Amu, "What is an X-egg?" She said, "Your egg gets an X on it when you give up on your dreams." I nodded insightfully.

Later, at dinner, we had Spencer's spaghetti tacos. Since there were a lot of us in the house, the visitors slept on the couches or their sleeping bags. Luckily, there was enough space. When I helped in laying out their bags, I purposely put the bags next to each other that I felt would be a "cute couple." I put Amu's next to Ikuto's, Utau's next to Kukai's, Rima's next to Nagi's, Yaya's next to Kairi's, and Sam and I just slept upstairs, and Tadase slept on the couch alone. Freddie slept in my couch, and Spencer slept in his sleeping bag on the floor.

The next morning, when I woke up, I did not believe what I saw.

_There was an egg in my bed. _


End file.
